


not even the Gods above (can separate the two of us)

by outofaith



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: And cigarettes, Basically, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, but there're no tapes, no bryce and no monty, there's a bit of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: “Never seen you around here.” She stated with a smirk. “Fresher?”“Uh, yeah.” The guy nodded.Bella looked him over then. He was cute, she guessed, really cute. Taller than her, with pretty eyes and even prettier shoulders. She took a drag of her cigarette. She wanted to climb him.“Well, then,” She said. “By all means, welcome to Uni. I’m Bella.”orZach goes to a sorority party with his cousin, because, why not? He meets a girl and they hit it off. The only problem is, he may have lied a little bit about his age.





	not even the Gods above (can separate the two of us)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you all like this. I saw a prompt on Tumblr, which, I lost, but I wrote it based on that. Hope you like it!

Friday, 01:30 a.m. 

 

Bella threw her head back and allowed herself a loud laugh. Fraternity guys could be awful but at least they were funny when drunk.

 

She took a sip of her drink, vodka-something. She was a bit drunk. Her hair was messy and she couldn’t stop smiling. She shook her head, only half paying attention to what Chase was saying in her ear. 

 

“Listen love, I’ll be right back, yeah?” She told him over the music. “Going for a smoke.” She explained and he nodded.

 

The frat boys were jerks to her, once upon a time, when she was a fresher and didn’t knew her way around. But now she was a junior and the president of the Kappa Alpha house, they didn’t really mess with her anymore.

 

She laughed and bobbed her head to the bass as she made her way to the back area where people had spilled over and were sitting in little circles passing around joints, a few of them so drunk they were half-asleep on the grass.

 

Bella leaned against the house and lit up a cigarette. She was just contemplating taking Mike up on his offer for the night when something caught her eye.

 

She squinted a bit, maybe she was a bit more drunk than previously anticipated, but surely, there was a boy next to her, trying and failing at being subtle on the way that he ogled her chest. Bella smirked.

 

“Never seen you around here.” She stated with a smirk. “Fresher?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” The guy nodded.

 

Bella looked him over then. He was cute, she guessed, really cute. Taller than her, with pretty eyes and even prettier shoulders. She took a drag of her cigarette. She wanted to climb him.

 

“Well, then,” She said. “By all means, welcome to Uni. I’m Bella.” 

 

“Zach.” He nodded.

 

“Tell me, Zach. Why aren’t you drunk?” She smiled and he laughed, and, was he blushing? Bella would have so much fun.

 

“Don’t know, actually.” He shrugged.

 

“Well, this is the first party of the term, can’t have a fresher wandering around being sober.” She nodded. “Come on.”

 

She beckoned him towards a spot where a couple of chairs were set up, right next to a cooler.

 

“It’s shitty, but it’ll do.” She smiled as she handed him a can. 

 

They talked for a bit, drinking beer after beer and, suddenly, the world that was just starting to come back to focus was spinning again.

 

“Let’s dance.” She said and stood up with a smirk, holding out her hand so he could take it.

 

He laughed at her, a deep, rich, drunken laugh and followed her inside.

 

With too much alcohol coursing through her body and the music thrumming, Bella laughed and rolled her hips, throwing her hair behind her shoulder and putting her arms around his neck.

 

“I don’t really dance!” He shouted over the music and she laughed at him.

 

“Sure you do!” 

 

They danceed, awkwardly at first, but eventually finding their rithym. It was lewd and dirty, full of wandering hands and grinding hips.

 

“Can I, like, kiss you?” He asked her and she threw her head back, a loud laugh leaving her lips.

 

“Just do it already!” She smirked and his lips crashed down on hers.

 

Eventually someone knocked their elbow on her side, someone else crashing against his back, so they broke apart.

 

“Let’s get out of here, kid.” She said and he nodded.

 

She took him upstairs, to her own bedroom on the end of the hall. As soon as the door closed though, he stopped kissing her. 

 

She gave him a light push and he fell seated on the bed, with a sigh, she straddled him and kissed his neck, her nails scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Can I-?” He asked and she was confused for a moment until she realized that he had his hand lifting the hem of her blouse.

 

“Don’t ask, yeah? Just take it off already.” She said and he gulped.

 

He took off her blouse and his eyes widened when he realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Bella smirked at him and pushed him back on the bed, undoing his zipper and lowering his pants.

 

She was glad it was dark, because she felt her eyes widening when she saw his cock for the first time. Big and thick, curving a bit to the right. Her mouth watered.

 

She kissed the tip of his cock and started sucking. She heard him grunt and grip the sheets, so she took his hand and guided to her hair.

 

“Fuck.” He panted. “Are you sure?”

 

She glared at him the best she could and he nodded.

 

“Alright then.” 

 

Bella moaned around his cock when he first pulled her hair. She swirled her tongue around the lenght and, with a deep breath, let him push her down his cock and pull her up again.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-“ He grunted and, with a wet noise, she pulled out.

 

“Sorry, love, not yet.” She laughed at his crestfallen expression.

 

“You’re a fucking tease.” He said and she laughed.

 

Bella stood up and finished taking out her skirt, letting it pool at her feet and stepping out of it.

 

“Well, your turn then.” She smirked when all he did was stare at her.

 

He nodded at her and took off his shirt, his last piece of clothing.

 

Bella smirked again and bit her lip as she looked at him. Fuck, he was hot. Wide, strong shoulders and great arms, this was going to be so much fun.

 

She watched as he smirked at her, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. He tried to get up from the bed but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Lay back, yeah? Wanna ride you.” She breathed and his eyes darkened a bit more.

 

Bella moved to the side of the bed and picked up a condom from the box inside her drawer.

 

“Prepared, uh?” He laughed and she grinned at him.

 

“Sure, love, can’t risk it, yeah?” She laughed and straddled him.

 

He took the condom from her hands and put it on, she kissed him then and aligned his lenght with her entrance.

 

When he was fully inside of her, she groaned.

 

“Fuck, you’re fucking big.” She breathed and he huffed out a laugh.

 

Bella put her hands on his chest, lightly running her nails down his muscles, she started moving then.

 

She threw her head back and felt his hands going to her hips, holding her down, his hips snapping up and setting the pace.

 

“Fuck.” She groaned when she heard his breath speeding up.

 

Suddenly, without pulling out, he switched positions, hovering above her.

 

She threw one of her legs over his shoulder and felt him going deeper and faster and harder.

 

One of his hands started massaging her clit, with a deep sigh, she came.

 

As she clenched down around him, she felt his movements becoming erratic, he groaned loudly as he came, too.

 

Bella was still breathing heavily from her orgasm, the heavy weight of Zach’s body laying over her.

 

“You’re crushing me, babe.” She huffed and he rolled to the side.

 

“Shit, sorry.” He apologized and she smiled, kissing him.

 

“It’s fine.” She smiled and got up, putting on a t-shirt that was way too big on her.

 

She cracked open the window and lit up a cigarette.

 

Now that she wasn’t quite as drunk as before and that her mind wasn’t clouded over with the promise of sex, she got a good look on him.

 

Laying down on her bed, looking a bit awkward, like he didn’t really know what to do with himself.

 

She studied his face and his body, sure, he was ripped, blatantly hot, but his face looked so young, not a hint of a beard to be seen.

 

“Is the bathroom down the hall?” He asked as he got up.

 

“No, I got my own, perks of being the president.” She grinned and pointed to the door on their left.

 

Bella looked around the room then, on their haste to get out of their clothes, his wallet had fallen out of his pocket. She put out her cigarettte on the ashtray by the window and went over to pick it up but something fell out of it.

 

“Fucking shit.” She cursed lowly. She picked it up and turned it in her hands, his driver license. She smiled when she looked at his picture, really fucking cute. Her smile dropped, though, when she looked over his informations. “Shit.”

 

She turned around when she heard the door opening and looked at him again.

 

How the fuck had she not noticed?

 

“Zach?” She called and he smiled at her. “How old did you say you were?”

 

“Uh, eighteen.” He said and she squinted at him.

 

“Really? Eighteen when?”

 

“What?” He laughed, but it sounded choked.

 

Bella held up his license then.

 

“Your wallet was on the floor, it fell out of it when I went to pick it up.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, fuck.” She agreed. “You’re fucking sixteen?”

 

“I’m seventeen next month.” He tried to explain and she laughed.

 

“Oh, yeah, that makes it all so much better.”

 

“Look, don’t worry okay, it’s, like, legal.”

 

“I know that, I’m not worried about that.” She said. “But I’m five years older than you. Fuck.”

 

She went to the window again, was about to lit up another cigarette, but thought better of it. She went to her drawer and pulled out a joint, litting it up and taking a deep hit.

 

“Look, I’m sorry okay?” He said, Bella could feel his presence behind her. “I’m sorry I lied to you, but is it really so bad? I mean, so you’re older than me, what’s the big deal?”

 

She shook her head and took another hit, holding it in and exhaling it through her nose.

 

“Are you really going to tell me that you never screwed someone older than you?”

 

She huffed out a laugh at that. “Sure I did.”

 

“So what’s the big deal now? It’s not like it’s illegal or anything.”

 

“It’s not about the law, Zach.”

 

“Was it, like, bad?” She turned around at that, for the first time that night, he looked unsure of himself.

 

“No, babe, of course not, it was great.” She told him, with a sigh, she offered him the joint.

 

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” He said after he took a hit.

 

“It’s fine. Five years isn’t that big of a difference, I suppose.” She pursed her lips. “You said you’re seventeen next month?”

 

“Yeah, so it’s only actually four years.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

 

“What are you even doing here, anyway?”

 

“I’m here with my cousin, but he fucked off with someone the minute that we got here.”

 

“Right, well, do you need a ride home or something?”

 

“Yeah.” He looked a bit embarrassed. “My cousin picked me up so I wouldn’t drive home blasted.”

 

She laughed at that.

 

“Well, then, get dressed, I’m giving you a ride.”

 

He nodded and went about finding his clothes. She put on her own clothes and picked up her keys and her wallet.

 

“Ready?” He nodded and they went back to the party.

 

They made their way through the house, people greeting her and calling her over for some drinking game or another.

 

They were already inside her car, Lorde crooning through the speakers when he talked again.

 

“You seem pretty popular around here.” He said and she laughed.

 

“Like I told you, I’m the president of our house. Where do you live, anyway?”

 

He gave her the address and she nodded.

 

She parked a few houses down the one that he pointed as his and she saw him taking a deep breath.

 

“Can I see you again?” He asked, a hopeful expression on his face, his phone in hands.

 

She pondered his question, then. Sure, he was young, still in high school and all. But it wasn’t like she had never slept with someone who was in Uni when she was still in school. It was probably shit reasoning but, what the fuck, if it stopped working, all she had to do was call it off.

 

“Sure, kid. I can be your booty call.” She grinned and put her number on his phone.

 

“Or something.” He shrugged and Bella laughed.

 

“Yeah, or something.”

 

He leaned over and kissed her, then. Slow and sweet. She felt something inside her warm at that. She couldn’t remember the last time someone kissed her just because, not because they were trying to get in her pants.

 

“Good night, then.” He said and opened the door.

 

“Night.” She whispered as she watched him walk down the sidewalk and to his house.

 

Thursday, 10:30 p.m.

 

Bella was awfully bored. She had just finished a paper and sent it to her professor. All of her sisters were getting lazily drunk downstairs, a few of the boys from the frat tagging along. She sighed and decided to go downstairs with them.

 

“Bella! Fucking finally.” Claire exclaimed when she saw her coming down the stairs and into the living room where more than a few bottles of wine were already scattered.

 

“Pass me one of those.” She said as she took a seat at Chase’s side.

 

“You look like you could use a shag.” Linn stated. “Where’s your friend from the party?”

 

“What?”

 

“You know, the tall, hot guy you were parading around the house.”

 

“Oh, uh, I don’t know.”

 

“You said that he was a fresher, right?” Luke said as he took a big sip of his glass. “I never really saw him around here.”

 

“Yeah, turns out he doesn’t really go here, was just visiting a friend.”

 

“Oh, what was his name again? We should look for him on Instagram or something.”

 

“Yeah, we’re not doing that.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, we always look up the guys we hook up with.” Claire whined and Bella took a bit gulp of her wine.

 

“Not this time.”

 

“Why not? What’s wrong with him?” Linn squinted at her. “We saw him that night, he was awfully hot.”

 

“His name’s something with a Z.” Chase nodded. “Zed?”

 

“Zach!” Claire exclaimed and Bella closed her eyes. “Does he follow you on Instagram? Luke, check him up!”

 

“’Kay, let me see, Zach.” He looked deep in concentration. “Shit, Bella, there’re tons of people with that name that follow you.”

 

“He’s the hot, asian one.” Linn nodded.

 

“Found him, Zach Dempsey.” Luke exclaimed and suddenly, all four of them were around his phone.

 

Bella braced herself and decided that if she was going to go through them making fun of her she was going to be drunk. Standing up, she topped her glass and gulped it down.

 

“Oh, he’s hot, alright.” Linn whistled. “Why is he wearing a letterman jacket?”

 

“Liberty High? What’s that?” Claire asked.

 

“It’s a High School, my sister goes there.” Annie, a cute little sophomore said and Bella swore that she was going to strangle her. “Oh, that’s Zach, isn’t it? My sister has the biggest crush on him, said half the girls in school do.”

 

“Bella, did you hook up with a high school dude?” Luke asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“No.” She mumbled and sipped her wine.

 

“Annie?” Claire called and she turned. “Do you happen to know how old this Zach guy is?”

 

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head.

 

“Well, my sister says he’s a junior, but I think he’s sixteen because she and her friends were talking about a birthday party his friends wanted to throw him next month.”

 

“Oh my fucking God.” Claire laughed. “You’re, like, his sugar mommy or some shit!”

 

“Shut up.” Bella said and rolled her eyes.

 

“Did you take him for ice-cream after the party?” Luke asked and the four of them laughed again. Bella really needed some new friends.

 

“It’s not like it’s going to happen again.” She said.

 

“Sure it won’t.” Chase said.

 

“You know what? You guys suck.” Bella declared and picked up a bottle of wine.

 

She could get drunk all on her own, on her bedroom. She left the room with their laughter following her. She really needed some new friends.

 

Saturday, 8:30 p.m.

 

Bella laughed as Linn yelled at Chase for drinking all of her good beer, the one they kept hidden on the basement.

 

They were all halfway drunk on the backyard, sharing a bong and laughing at one another.

 

She felt her cellphone vibrate against her leg and picked it up, a text then. From Zach. Well, took him long enough, she thought, a whole week.

 

He asked if she could come over and, well, why the hell not. Sure, all of the sisters were home, for once, no parties were going on and, well, Bella knew that they would tease her to hell and back, but she was still the president, she could just tell all of them to fuck off. Except for Claire, Linn and the boys.

 

They rushed together the same year as Chase and Luke rushed for their frat. They all ended up close friends and if she told them to fuck off they would just laugh at her face and hit her with a shoe or something.

 

She took a hit from the bong and shrugged. She could use a good shag. She told him to come over.

 

“Why are you smiling like a fucking lunatic for?” Chase asked as he took the bong from her.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“She’s texting someone.” Linn said. “Oh, is it your boy scout?”

 

When all she did was glare at them, they burst into laughter.

 

“Is he even allowed out at this time?” Luke teased as he sipped his beer.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Eventually, all of them went back inside and sprawled themselves over the couches on the living room.

 

She had almost forgotten that she was expecting someone when there was a knock on the door and Claire jumped to her feet.

 

“I’ll get it!” She said and was off so quickly that Bella barely processed what was going on. “Guys, this is Zach.” Claire said and four sets of eyes turned to look at him.

 

Bella internally groaned. Of fucking course he looked hot as fuck. Big arms bulging on his white henley.

 

She looked over at Claire and, well, she was laughing, still, but she shot her a thumbs up and mouthed “Fucking hot” behind his back.

 

“Hey.” He said. He looked pretty comfortable, if not a bit awkward, standing in a room full of drunk sorority girls and frat boys.

 

She took pity on him and smiled.

 

“Want a beer?” She offered and he nodded.

 

Bella picked one up, the last of the good ones, handed it to him and told him to follow her. They made their way upstairs and she just knew that her friends were all staring.

 

“So, how was your week?” She said as she closed the door and sat on the windowsill, litting up a cigarette.

 

“Okay, I guess.” He shrugged and took a sip. “Sorry I didn’t, like, texted you sooner.”

 

“It’s fine, babe.” She laughed. “I wasn’t expecting you to.”

 

“You weren’t?” He frowned, pulling her desk chair and sitting on it. “Why not?”

 

“We hooked up, babe, I didn’t expect you to want to wine and dine me.”

 

“That’s weird.” He stated and she laughed.

 

“Why? Do all the cheerleaders you hook up with expect you to take them out and buy them dinner?” She said as she finished her cigarette.

 

“Kind of.” He nodded.

 

“Well, I’m not in high school, so relax, yeah?” She smiled and walked so that she was standing in front of him. “Any reason for you to call now?”

 

“I missed you.” He said and she was delighted to see the cocky grin on his face.

 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” She smirked and straddled him, leaning forward and stealing his beer.

 

He watched her closely and, when she put the bottle down, he leaned forward and kissed her.

 

11:45 p.m.

 

Later, when they were breathing heavily, their legs tangled together and a joint being passed between them, Bella heard him sigh.

 

“Guess I should go home.” He said and she thought it over.

 

“Or you could come with me to get some burguers and come back here.” She said and turned so that she was fully laying above him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

 

“Yeah?” He asked, a small smile on his face, his hands caressing her back.

 

“Sure, babe. We can always have some fun later on.” She grinned. “Unless, of course, you have to be home before midnight.”

 

“Fuck off.” He laughed at her and she smiled. “My mom’s cool.”

 

“Well, then, great. Let’s go, I’m starving.”

 

Bella stood up and put on her sorority hoodie, the one with the letters printed on the front.

 

“Hurry up.” She laughed.

 

He got up then, dressing himself and picking up his wallet, his phone and his keys.

 

“We’re taking my car.” He said and she nodded.

 

“Sure.”

 

They walked down the stairs to find all of the girls and a few of the boys drunk and playing something on the X-Box, she motioned for Zach to be quick and they made their way out of the house without being noticed.

 

“So, McDonalds?” He asked and she nodded.

 

“I could kill for a milkshake right now.”

 

They got to the diner and sat down on a booth on the far end. Burguers and fries in front of them.

 

“Do you think it’s too obvious that we’re high?” He asked on a whisper and she held back a laugh.

 

“A bit, yeah. Don’t worry about it, babe, everyone comes here when they’re high, they don’t even care about it anymore.”

 

He nodded and took a bite of his burguer. He looked at her, then, seemed deep in thought. Bella laughed.

 

“What?” She laughed at him.

 

“You know, you never told me what you’re majoring in.”

 

“Ah, that. I’m majoring in Sexuality and Gender Studies with a minor in Psychology.”

 

“That sounds fun.” He said and she smiled.

 

“Yeah, I really like it, even if I won’t go on to work on the field.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m taking over my family’s company as soon as I’m finished with my masters and PhD.”

 

“What does your family work with?” He asked and she bit her lip.

 

“Well, mom’s an architect, my brother is taking over that side of the family businnes and my dad runs a company that owns hotels and cassinos, that sort of stuff.”

 

“Sounds like fun.” He grinned. “And sounds like you’re loaded.”

 

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes. “What about you? What are you doing once you finish with school?”

 

“Well, I’m looking at biology programs. Really into the ocean and stuff.”

 

“That sounds amazing.” She smiled and he grinned at her, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“Yeah? Doesn’t sound stupid?”

 

“’Course not, babe. It’s your life, if you like that, you should absolutely work with it.”

 

“Thanks. It’s not really what people expected of me.”

 

“That sounds like a big load of bullshit.” She frowned.

 

“Yeah, I think people just thought that I was going to go and stay in sports or something.”

 

“Ah, yeah, I forgot that you’re a jock.” She smiled and he rolled his eyes at her. “Look, fuck that, yeah? If you like the ocean and want to be a marine biologist, that’s fucking great. Gotta do what makes you happy.”

 

She took a sip of her milkshake and he looked at her then, a small smile on his face.

 

“Are you finished?” She asked and he nodded. “Let’s head back then, I still have some weed laying around.”

 

He laughed and stood up, then.

 

“Do you guys do anything that doesn’t involve getting high or drunk?”

 

“Well, we have study groups.” She nodded. “But those aren’t fun.”

 

Sunday, 10:30 a.m.

 

“Fucking hell, whoever it is that is laughing on a sunday morning, stop!”

 

Bella laughed as Claire entered the kitchen, a disgruntled look on her face, Linn trailing behind her looking like she would rather die at being hungover.

 

“Coffee.” Linn demanded and Bella handed her the biggest cup, a horrid orange thing with big green polka dots.

 

“How was your night, then?” Claire asked Bella as she fixed herself a coffee with way too much sugar. Bella grimaced at it.

 

“A delight.” She drawled.

 

“Must have been, we didn’t even saw him leave.”

 

Bella’s silence must have been suspicious, because two sets of eyes fixed her with incredulous looks.

 

“Oh my God, don’t tell me he’s still here!” Claire whispered way to loud and Bella cringed.

 

“Well-” She started. But just then Zach entered the kitchen. His hair mussed up from sleep and his clothes wrinkled.

 

“Hey.” He waved at them. “So, I think I’m gonna go now, just wanted to say goodbye.”

 

“Sure, babe.” She smiled.

 

“Babe?” Claire mouthed with a shit-eating grin. Bella decided to pretend that it didn’t happen.

 

“Can I text you this week?” He asked, hopeful and looking painfully young.

 

“Sure you can, just text me whenever, yeah?” She smiled and he nodded. On a whim, she decided on something that would get her teased for a really long time. “Actually, why don’t you come around next Friday after you’re finished with school? We don’t have any parties going on, you could stay the weekend.”

 

“Really?” He asked, his eyes wide. Bella didn’t dare look behind him and see the looks the girls were giving her.

 

“Sure, babe, it’ll be fun.” She said.

 

“Well, I’d like that.” He smiled.

 

She watched as he fidgeted in front of her, like he wanted to kiss her but wasn’t really sure that he should. That he could.

 

She grinned and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him gently.

 

“See you around, yeah?” She said and he nodded, a happy grin on his face.

 

Bella watched him leave, got a refil for her coffee and braced herself for the incredulous looks from her friends.

 

“Babe?” Claire was the first to speak, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

“Did he seriously stayed the night? You never let them stay the night.” Linn complemented, putting her short black hair up in a bun.

 

“And you invited him to spend the weekend here?” Claire continued.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“You’re completely whipped for this high school kid.” Claire said delighted.

 

“Shut up.” Bella said. “I don’t want anyone to know about him just yet.”

 

“Oh, c’mon Bella, everyone around the house knows already.”

 

“Yeah. You think no one saw you guys yesterday? And at the party you were all over each other.”

 

“No we weren’t.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Claire said. “Mary!” She exclaimed as one of the girls entered the kitchen. “Bella and hot high school guy, who knows about it?”

 

“Uh, well, everyone around the house, the boys from Delta Chi and, I think that Annie’s sister.”

 

“Well, fuck.” Bella groaned.

 

“Told you so.” Claire sing-songed.

 

Bella decided that she needed a cigarette.

 

Friday, 4:40 p.m.

 

Zach got to the house quickly on friday. He couldn’t wait to be there and away from Liberty High. Where everyone wanted to know why he didn’t take anyone out anymore and was he seeing someone?

 

He climbed up the front porch stairs and knocked on the door, a girl with curly red-hair answered.

 

“Hey.” She chirped and he smiled a bit awkwardly, he was hoping that Bella would be the one to open the door, it was always weird when someone else did.

 

“Hey, uh, is Bella in?”

 

“No, she’s in class, should be home in a few minutes, though.” She studied him and grinned. “You’re Zach, yeah? Come in, you can wait for her inside.” She beckoned him inside and into the living room. “Claire, look who’s here.”

 

“Zach!” Claire greeted. He knew her as one of Bella’s closest friends, the girl with the curly blonde hair was the one who always teased him. “Sit down, yeah, Bella shouldn’t take too long now.”

 

“Want a beer, man?” A guy with a blonde quiff said, he, too, was a close friend of Bella.

 

“No, thanks, maybe later.” He answered and the guy shrugged.

 

He cringed when he saw their curious looks at him and was about to say that he would just come back later and bolt when the front door opened again and Bella walked in.

 

She looked really pretty, he thought, clad in skinny jeans and a blue top. 

 

“God, I’m so ready for the weekend, you wouldn’t believe in it.” She groaned. “Oh, hey there, babe, hope this assholes didn’t bother you.” She said with a smile and took a seat on the arm of the couch that he was seating.

 

“We were the perfect hosts.” Claire huffed. “Besides, you got here before we could say anything.”

 

“Good.” She nodded. “C’mon, you can drop your stuff in my room.”

 

He nodded and stood up, following her upstairs.

 

“So, how was your day?” She asked as she dropped her purse on top of her desk. “Sorry I didn’t text you back, I was in class all day.”

 

“It’s fine.” He said. “School was alright. Someone said that they heard that I was going out with someone and now there’s a rumour going around, but that’s just stupid.”

 

“Well.” She laughed. “You could always say that you’re going out with a super hot sorority girl.”

 

“Really? You don’t mind me saying that?” He looked up at her from his place on her bed.

 

“Well, it’s not like it’s gonna change things for me, right? Besides, all of my friends already know about it.” She shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I don’t really like to go around and tell people about that kind of stuff.”

 

“Really?” She arched an eyebrow and smirked. “You don’t kiss and tell? Could have fooled me, what, with your letterman’s jacket and the whole jock vibe.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” He laughed and pulled her by the hand so she was standing in front of him.

 

“Really, though, everything’s good at school?” She asked and threaded her hand through his hair.

 

She wasn’t dumb. She could read between the lines of the texts that he sent her during school hours and how he always seemed to let go of a weight on his shoulders when he got to the house.

 

“I’m good, yeah.” He lowered his eyes. “Things are good now.”

 

“Now?” She asked and perched herself on his thigh. “How so?”

 

He huffed out a sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head on her shoulder.

 

“It’s just, I don’t know, people always assume I’m one kind of person, yeah? And I’m not, I mean, sure I like playing on the team and partyinng with everyone, but, sometimes I just wished things would slow down a bit. Just a little bit, so I could breath a little easier.”

 

“Well, babe, maybe you just need some time away from that, yeah? Look, you can always come here. We’ve been texting and talking everyday and the girls and even the guys like you a lot. You’re always welcome.”

 

“Yeah?” He asked with hopeful eyes, and she noticed the tired slope of his broad shoulders.

 

“Yeah, babe.” She smiled and leaned down so she could kiss him. Slow and sweet.

 

Bella felt something shift inside her, then. She knew that she liked the kid, they always had a good time together, but, as she looked at him when he looked so relieved to be granted a safe heaven, she realized that she properly cared about him. She didn’t want to let him go anymore. Her worries about their age difference and the playful looks that she got anytime someone talked about him, suddenly vanished.

 

“Let’s go downstairs, yeah? The boys from Delta Chi are making burguers and we’re supplying the drinks.” She grinned as she stood up and offered him her hand.

 

“Do you suppose they’ll find it weird that I’m here?” He asked with a nervous look and she softly laughed.

 

“Not weird, just funny. Their new favorite sport is making fun of me for going out with a high schooler.”

 

“Right.” He nodded, his shoulders stiff once again.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, yeah?” She said, her hands lightly rubbing his shoulders. “The girls are really sweet and the guys are laid back, we’re all just here for a laugh.” She smiled and lead him outside and to the backyard where Nick was already bossing everyone around the grill.

 

“Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence!” Chase cheered and every single one of the frat boys in tank tops and backwards snapbacks and the girls on their denim shorts and sorority t-shirts turned to look at them.

 

“Settle down, yeah?” She laughed and made her way to them, Zach gripping her hand tightly. 

 

“Here man, have a drink.” Luke came, his sunglasses on even though the sun was already setting, he turned at her with a grin though. “He’s allowed to, right Bella?” 

 

“Fuck off.” She stated and grabbed the beer, taking a long pull and handing it to Zach.

 

“Listen up, you bunch of fuck ups!” Claire called over. “This is Zach, the guy that Bella has been sucking the youth out off.”

 

“I bet she is.” Someone called over her voice and Bella rolled her eyes, finding a seat near the bonfire.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Technically, he’s not allowed out after it’s dark out, but don’t hold back on the drinks, he sure look like he needs it!” She laughed and Bella shook her head, taking a drag out of her cigarette.

 

Laughter went around the backyard and then Zach was being dragged through the area, Claire hanging from one arm and Linn from the other. Both of them introducing him to everyone and, as Bella looked closely at him, she could see that he was comfortable and having fun. Here, with a bunch of Uni kids that he didn’t even knew until ten minutes ago. Shaking her head, Bella smiled at the sight.

 

“Kid sure is something special.” She heard a voice from her side and turned to look at Nick, a spatula on his hand like it was a sword, a stupidly silly grin on his face.

 

“He is, right?” She smiled.

 

“Sure is different from that asshole on freshman year.”

 

“Don’t you say.” She laughed. “Do you reckon that they will scare him off?”

 

“Nah, he seems like a good one, Bella, he won’t run away just because of some drunk and high assholes.” He laughed and she nodded.

 

“How’re things with Lisa?”

 

“Fucking great.” He smiled. “We’re spending the holidays together with her family.”

 

Bella smiled at that. “That’s amazing! I’m really happy for you, Nick.”

 

“Thanks, I’m happy too.” He grinned and pointed at something behind her back. 

 

She turned and saw Zach coming back to her, a happy grin on his face. 

 

“Uni seems fun.” He said with his hands around her waist. 

 

“And you seem a bit drunk.” She laughed and rested her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Shouldn’t I be?” He tilted his head to the side and she laughed.

 

“You should do whatever you want, babe.”

 

Saturday, 11:30 a.m.

 

Bella woke up with a groan. She looked to the side, Zach’s heavy arm thrown over her waist and his face laying close to hers.

 

She closed her eyes once again and thought back to the night before. They had drank, a lot. And smoked too, once they were back to her room. The two of them too out of it to do anything other than falling asleep.

 

She got up from the bed and cracked open the window, a light rain was falling and it didn’t seem like it would let up.

 

She sat down on the windowsill and lit up a cigarette, she was just going over the notifications on her phone when she heard a groan from the bed.

 

“Here, babe.” She tossed him a bottle of painkillers and motioned to the glass of water on the table. 

 

“I feel like I died.” He stated and fell back against the pillows. She laughed at him.

 

“Coffee should help with that.” She said. “Maybe some toast.”

 

“That sounds great, but I don’t really feel like getting up right now.”

 

“Don’t worry about that.” She said and texted one of the rushers.

 

“What are you doing?” He peered at her and she smiled.

 

“I’m ordering breakfast.” At his confused look she explained. “I’m asking one of the pledges to bring up our breakfast.”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“Sure, I’m the president.” She shrugged and he nodded.

 

He got up from the bed when there was a knock on the door and the pledge’s, Gina, she noted, eyes went straight to his abs.

 

Bella cleared her throat with an amused smile when she didn’t say anything and Gina blinked once, twice. 

 

“Here’s breakfast. You didn’t say if you wanted anything with your toast, so...”

 

“It’s fine, Gina, thanks.” She said and, with one last look at Zach’s torso, she was out.

 

“That was weird.” He said with an awkward smile as he put the tray on her desk, picked up the coffee mugs and handed her one of them.

 

“You can bet anything you want that when we go down there Claire will make something up so that you have to take your shirt off or something.”

 

Zach smiled at her and came to stand beside her on the window. She put on a playlist on her phone and took a sip of her coffee.

 

“Thank you.” He said looking down to his coffee. She looked at him with a small frown and took another drag of her cigarette.

 

“What are you talking about, babe?” She said and he looked at her.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay here, I mean. It’s nice, to be away from the high school drama and my mom asking me how my classes are going.”

 

“There’s too much drama at your school?” She asked with a tilted head.

 

“Not really. Just the usual stuff, but I don’t like it.”

 

“What about your friends?” She asked.

 

“They’re nice.” He said and took a sip of his coffee. “I mean, there are the girls, Jessica and Sheri, they’re nice, cheerleaders, then there’s Hannah, she’s a bit of a hipster.” He laughed. “They’re great, really.” She smiled at him. “Then there’re the guys from the team. Justin is great, bit of an asshole, he has a thing with this other friend of ours, Alex, he’s a total hipster, plays on the jazz band and all. There’s Jeff, who’s great, he’s dating Scott, another guy from the team. And there’s Clay, who’s kind of a mess, but he’s in love with Hannah now. We weren’t really close before, but now we’re cool.”

 

“Why weren’t you guys close before?” She asked and lit another cigarette when he stole the one she was smoking from her fingers.

 

“Uh, I used to go out with Hannah, but then we broke up and they got together.”

 

“Why did you broke up?”

 

“Don’t know, wasn’t working anymore, I guess.” He shrugged.

 

“Was she your first?” She asked with a small smile.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded and she finished her coffee. 

 

“Well, it’s nice that you guys are still friends. I wish my first time had been with a friend, too.”

 

“How was it?”

 

“Ah.” She laughed and took a drag of her cigarette. “It was nice enough, I guess. With a friend of my cousing when I was a sophomore in high school. He came to spend the holidays with us, my family has a thing for getting all of us together for that, one night we got a bit too drunk on my dad’s wine and it happened. Not really special, I guess.”

 

“Do you regret it?” He asked as he finished his cigarette.

 

“No, it was nice, he was nice, really sweet, but we never spoke again after that.” She looked at him then. “You seem really close with your friends.”

 

“I am, yeah.”

 

“Well, one of them texted you earlier and asked how things are going with your cousin.” She arched an eyebrow. “So, how come you didn’t tell them the truth?”

 

“I just, I don’t know, I just wanted to keep this between us a little longer, yeah?” He said as he leant against the window. “Everyone in school loves to gossip, there’s this magazine thing that goes around telling everyone about what people are doing and shit, I don’t like that.”

 

“Let me guess, you’re a bit popular yourself.” She smiled and he gave her a shy smile. Bella’s heart squeezed at how young he looked.

 

“I mean, I don’t know.”

 

“Sure you are!” She laughed. “A hot basketball player? Sounds like you’re part of the popular crew to me.”

 

“You think I’m hot?” He asked with a cocky grin, putting his hands on her hips.

 

She laughed at him and pecked his lips.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, babe.” She said against his lips and she felt his smile as he picked her up and put her down on the bed.

 

She smiled as she looked up at him. His hair mussed and falling down around his face, his eyes happy and sparkling, big arms bulging as they held him up above her. She trailed her eyes down then, to his muscled chest and the defined V line of his hips.

 

“Fuck, you’re hot, babe.” She whispered and he smirked at her, leaning down and kissing her.

 

One of his hands came down to caress her side, bunching up her white t-shirt and taking it off. His fingers taking off her panties and sliding between her folds where she was already wet.

 

“Oh, fuck.” She threw her head back when one of his thick fingers entered her, his thumb making circles on her clit.

 

“You look so pretty, darling.” He said as he kissed the side of her neck. The endearment rolling out of his tongue easily, naturally. “So pretty for me.”

 

“Fuck, babe, gonna have to fuck me, yeah?” She groaned and he nodded, going up to his knees and taking off his underwear, picking up a condom from her drawer and rolling it on.

 

“Ready?” He asked as he aligned himself up with her entrance.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready, babe.” She whispered against his lips and he entered her with one swift motion that made both of them groan.

 

He moved then. Thrusts slow and deep. His hand massaging her clit and his mouth kissing and sucking on her nipples.

 

“Fuck.” She moaned when he gave a particular hard thrust.

 

“You’re so pretty, Bella.” He whispered on her ear. “So pretty getting fucked. Want you to come for me, love.”

 

She whined at his words, she didn’t knew where this side of him had come from but she sure loved it.

 

“Gonna come, babe.” She whispered and he moaned, giving a particular hard thrust that had her coming and clenching down on him.

 

Zach fucked her through her orgasm and, with a few more thrusts, he was coming too.

 

She was catching her breath while he took off the condom and put it on the trashcan, laying down beside her once again.

 

“That was fucking great.” She said as she looked at him and saw a light blush.

 

“Sorry for saying that stuff.”

 

“Oh no.” She said and rolled to her side so she could fix him with a look. “Listen, babe, if you’re into something, as long as it isn’t hurting anyone, there’s no reason to be embarrassed about it.” She grinned then. “Besides, you’re always cute in this really hot way, that was fucking hot.”

 

“I’m not fucking cute.” He looked outraged and she laughed.

 

“Sure you are, babe.” She pecked his lips and got up. “I’m gonna shower, want to join me?”

 

He smirked at her and got up following her into the bathroom.

 

4:30 p.m.

 

“Bella, we’re out of pasta.” Linn stated as she barged into her bedroom, Claire following close behind, Luke and Chase standing by the door.

 

“Don’t you guys learned how to knock?” She asked from her place straddling a very much shirtless Zach.

 

“Fuck, now I know why you’re hiding him on your bedroom all day, kid’s fucking ripped.” Luke whistled from the door and Bella sighed, rolling off of Zach and sitting up on the bed.

 

“You two don’t even live here, what are you doing here?” She asked.

 

“We missed you.” Chase pouted and Bella rolled her eyes.

 

“What are you guys on about with this pasta thing, anyway?”

 

“Well, the obvious, right? It’s dinner night and everyone voted this morning for spaghetti bolognese, but we don’t have any spaghetti left.”

 

“So why don’t you guys just go to the store?” Bella whined.

 

“Because you’re the only one who didn’t vote, so we had another vote and we decided that you should be the one to go and pick some up.”

 

Bella took a deep, calming breath through her nose.

 

“I’m a bit busy now, as you can see.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, you and hot high school boy here can bang when you get back.” Claire told her very matter-of-factly and Bella rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine, but I’m not cooking.” 

 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Linn chirped happily and Bella shook her head.

 

“Well, if you’ll excuse us, then.” Bella motioned for the door and looked at Zach, who had covered himself very quickly with her blanket.

 

“No way, we’re not leaving until you’re up and dressed.” Claire stated and Bella leveled her with a glare.

 

“If you don’t leave, I swear to fucking God...” She wasn’t sure if it was her tone of voice or her glare but they all nodded and left the room. “Sorry about that.” She apologized once they were alone again.

 

“It’s fine.” He laughed and she smiled at him, pecking his lips and getting up. “We’re really stopping now?”

 

“Sorry, babe, if we don’t get up, they’ll just come back.”

 

“Fine.” He sighed and she laughed at him, throwing him a blue hoodie that he left laying on her chair.

 

She looked out of the window. It wasn’t really raining anymore, just a light drizzle. She put on a pair of jeans and a pink shirt with her sorority letters on the front.

 

“You’re not really a fan of bras, are you? I don’t think I ever saw you wearing one.” He laughed as he picked up his car keys.

 

“I absolutely loathe them.” She said and picked up a cardigan and her purse. “Ready?”

 

He nodded and they made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“Finally!” One of the girls exclaimed and they all turned at them with big, smug smiles.

 

“Yeah, whatever, you’re all perverts.” She said and Claire rolled her eyes.

 

“Not our fault you guys fuck so loudly.” 

 

“We’re going now, do we need anything else?” She chose to ignore Claire’s comment.

 

“Ice cream.” Linn said. “And wine, it’s family night, we need some of the good stuff.”

 

“Fine.” Bella said and Claire handed her the money that they had collected from everyone at the house, including Chase and Luke, because of course they were there. 

 

They made their way outside and to his car. As soon as they were inside she started looking for a good station, finally settling for one that was playing a Harry Styles’ song.

 

“Chase and Luke seem to be around a lot.” He commented and she snorted.

 

“They rushed for their frat the same year as we did, they put us all working together on a car wash one year and we just clicked. They’ve been around ever since.”

 

“They seem nice.”

 

“They’re assholes.” She laughed. “Steal all of our booze because they only ever buy shit stuff at their house.”

 

“In their defence, I’d do exactly the same.”

 

She laughed as they parked in front of Walmart.

 

They picked up a cart and made their way inside the store.

 

“Okay, so, first things first, we need spaghetti.” She said and they picked it up. “Ah, shit, Claire just texted me asking to pick up some chocolate. I’ll go and pick that up and we meet at the wine aisle?” She suggested.

 

“Sure, I’ll meet you there.” He said and leant down to kiss her.

 

Bella smiled and made her way to the right aisle to pick up the right chocolate brand and was answering a text when she made her way to the wine aisle to meet up with Zach.

 

“Okay, so here’s the thing babe, I think that we should get as many bottles as we can because Mia just broke up with that idiotic boyfriend of hers and she’s going to be dying to get drunk, according to Claire, what do you think?” She was still answering her text and frowned when he didn’t answered. “Babe?” She called and lift up her head, only to be met with a group of eight teenagers all looking at her like she was from another planet.

 

“Sorry, miss, I guess you’re talking to the wrong person.” One of them said and she was at a loss. She looked over at Zach and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“Right.” She said and was about to turn around when Zach picked up her hand.

 

“Actually, guys, this is Bella.” He said. “Bella, these are my friends, the ones I told you about.”

 

“I tought you were visiting you’re cousin.” A girl with wavy brown hair said.

 

“Yeah, why is your cousin calling you babe?” The blonde kid with the buzzcut said and Bella wanted to die. Fuck, she wasn’t even wearing a fucking bra and she was sure they had noticed because the short kid with the brown quiff kept blushing anytime he looked at her.

 

“She’s not my cousing, she my, uh,” He looked at her and she smiled, nodding at him. “She’s my girlfriend.”

 

“Your girlfriend.” One of the girls said with a grin.

 

“Nice to meet you, guys.” She smiled at them, turning to him right after. “Look, babe, I think I’ll just meet you at the ice cream aisle, yeah? Just pick up as many bottles as you want.” She smiled.

 

Bella knew that she should stay there, help him with his friends and properly introduce herself, but looking at him, she knew that he should talk to his friends alone.

 

She smiled at them and, with one last squeeze to his hand, she turned around and walked to the other side.

 

As he watched her leave, Zach took a deep breath and braced himself for the whirlwind of questions that would come his way.

 

“Babe.” Justin said with a shit-eating grin and Zach rolled his eyes. “Didn’t know you were seeing someone.”

 

“Not just someone, an older woman.” Jessica said with a big smile. “A sorority girl, by the looks of it.”

 

“A sorority girl who hates bras.” Sheri complemented and grinned.

 

“Are you done?” He asked.

 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Jeff asked and Zach sighed.

 

“I don’t know, it hasn’t been going on for long, now.” 

 

“Still, we would have liked to meet her properly.” Hannah said and he looked at her, to the girl that he once thought that he might love, but didn’t. “Outside of fucking Walmart.”

 

“Sorry, yeah? I promise to introduce her to you guys sometime.”

 

“You better.” Scott said. “So, who’re Mia and Claire and why do you guys need all of this wine for?”

 

“Yeah.” He scratched his neck and smiled. “It’s family night at her sorority or something, we’re picking up what’s missing.”

 

“That’s sweet.” Jessica said. “Is she a pledge there?”

 

“Uh, not really.” Zach said, trying to deflect the imminent question about her age.

 

“Zach, just how old is this girl?” Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Twenty-one.” He coughed.

 

“What did you just say?” Justin asked with a smirk.

 

“She’s twenty one, okay?” He said and saw all of their eyes widen.

 

“Fuck, man.” Alex laughed.

 

“Shut up, yeah.” Zach said and they all laughed at him. “Look, I should go and meet her.” He said. “I’ll talk to you guys on monday.”

 

They nodded at him, big grins on their faces, he rolled his eyes and turned around, going towards the ice-cream aisle.

 

“Is everything alright?” Bella asked as soon as he got there.

 

“Yeah, just a bit awkward, that’s all.”

 

“Did they say anything about it?” She asked as she placed the ice cream on the cart, giving Zach her full attention.

 

“Not really, just poked a bit of fun, like your friends did.” He smiled and put his hands around her waist, her arms going around his neck.

 

“Well, nothing to worry about then.” She said, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him, one hand playing with his hair and the other caressing his face.

 

None of them noticed the eight teenagers standing down the corridor, looking at them and smiling to themselves.

 

7:30 p.m

 

“Linn, do you even know what you’re doing?” Bella heard Claire ask for the third time and had to hold back a laugh at Linn’s indignant squeak.

 

“Sure I do! My grammy taught me this recipe.” 

 

Claire peered suspiciously into the pot.

 

“Did your grammy also taught you how to make spaghetti toast?” 

 

“Oh, shut up, it’s not going to fucking burn.” Linn snapped at her and Claire pursed her lips. “Luke, c’mere and tell her how much you love my cooking.”

 

“I fucking love your cooking, Linn, I wish it was a person so I could marry it.” He declared as he poured himself another glass of wine.

 

Linn looked smug as she stirred the big pot.

 

Bella was content just watching them from her seat at the island, Zach by her side, trying to avoid the war zone that was eight different, half-drunk, sorority girls trying to tell a very pissed Linn how to cook their dinner.

 

“Is it always like this?” She heard him whisper on her ear and she laughed, taking a sip of her wine.

 

“Every damn time.” Bella nodded. “Except when Claire is cooking. She has a tendency of setting things on fire, so we all just try to stay away from the kitchen.”

 

“Hey! I heard that! I do not set things on fire when I’m cooking.” Claire shouted from across the kitchen where she was trying to persuade Chase to run Linn out of the kitchen, a small, very discreet laughter runned around the kitchen at her words.

 

“Oh, yeah? Then why did we have to call the fire department last tuesday morning when you decided that you couldn’t keep on living without having waffles before class?”

 

“It was an accident! I was just sleepy that day.”

 

“We were all sleepy when we had to go outside in our pajamas and bed-hair, in the fucking rain.” Cyntia remarked.

 

“Well, it’s not like it happens a lot.”

 

“Taco night, last week, you were supposed to take care of the fucking salsa. Still don’t get that.” Linn said as she chopped some vegetables for the salad.

 

“Chilly night, the week prior.” Bella said from as she topped her glass.

 

“Yesterday when you were trying to make pancakes.” Mallory chirped.

 

“That time that we got high and you wanted to make mac ‘n cheese at three in the morning.” Chase said and Claire hit him with a tea towel.

 

“Oh, fuck off.” She huffed and sulked until Bella got up and hugged her.

 

“Don’t mind us, love, you make a mean coffee.” She said and offered her her wine glass, which Claire took with a triumphant little smile.

 

Bella looked over Claire’s head, to where Zach was watching them all interact with a grin, his glass of wine almost finished, his cheeks flushed pink.

 

They were all dressed on their finest pairs of t-shirts and sweatpants, all of them halfway drunk and starving and laughing and talking all over one another.

 

As Bella looked at Zach, he looked like he fitted right in. Fitted right in with her bunch of constantly drunk and usually high friends. The boys clad on their frat hoodies and snapbacks, Luke, for some reason, wearing his fucking sunglasses, even though it was almost eight in the evening and they were indoors. The girls in tight t-shirts, their letters printed proudly on the front, their sweatpants loose on their hips and their hair messy from laughing and dancing to the old Britney Spears’ song that Claire insisted that they played everytime they had dinner together.

 

She couldn’t help but grin. For all of her worries about Zach being young had flew out of the window the moment that he had looked at her with big, brown eyes and asked if it was okay for him to text her. 

 

Maybe she was rushing into things, she thought to herself. Probably. Most likely. They had known each other for, what, two weeks now? That would surely fit into the rushing into things category. She could just call someone else, if she wanted to have a good time, someone with more experience, like Andrew or Mike. And if she wanted to talk she could just go and talk to Chase or Luke, they always listened to her. 

 

But, the thing was, none of them touched her quite like Zach did. None of them looked at her with soft eyes and touched her face with gentle hands and hugged her to their chest and made her feel safe and like she was someone worth spending time with. Like she was someone special. 

 

Sure, her friends made her feel special, her parents too. But it had been so long since someone that she had a, what? A relationship? Zach had introduced her like his girlfriend to his friends, but she didn’t fool herself. Had been around men way too long to be fooled. He probably just felt at a loss as to how to introduce her. 

 

Or not.

 

She knew for a fact that Luke had slept with someone who was in college when he was a senior in high school and he took great pride in describing her as an “One Night Stand”, with capital letters and all.

 

Maybe she should just suck it up and ask him. 

 

Maybe.

 

“Are you okay there?” She looked to the side when she felt Claire poking at her side.

 

She grinned and took back her wine glass. “Sure, just thinking.”

 

“You look like a loved up puppy.” She remarked and Bella felt herself blush, from the wine, of course.

 

“No I don’t.” 

 

“Oh, c’mon, he sure fits right in, doesn’t he?” She smirked and took a sip from her own glass. Bella had no idea where she got that from.

 

“He does, doesn’t he?” 

 

Bella smiled as she looked at that boy. Could she call him hers, already? He was laughing and bobbing his head, indulging Nina and Mallory in what looked like a very, very bad interpretation of Britney’s Toxic dance routine. His cheeks were flushed from the wine and, maybe, from laughing too much at her idiotic sisters.

 

“Are we talking about how much Bella’s boy looks at home here?” Chase said from Bella’s other side, his snapback lost in the mess, if she looked around she would see it perched on Linn’s head. “Because he looks like a hit.”

 

“He sure is.” Luke hummed. “I think it’s because of the arms.” He was silent for a moment and then he hummed again. “Maybe the abs.”

 

“What?” Bella laughed and followed his line of sight to where the girls were pretending to trip over themselves so he would stabilize them and they could hang from his arms. 

 

Bella rolled her eyes and Linn side eyed her with a smirk.

 

“Aw, c’mon, don’t look jealous, they’re just having a little bit of fun.” Bella smirked and huffed, shaking her head with a smile when Zach looked at her with a big grin.

 

“I get why Bella is always hiding you in her room, now.” Nina whistled with a laugh. “Fucking vampire, eh, Bella?”

 

“Fuck off.” She laughed from her place. “And get your tentacles off of my boyfriend.”

 

She realized as soon as she said it, the wide eyes that turned to her and the big, shit-eating grins from her friends. She wanted to back down, should back down and blame it on the alcohol, but, as she took a good look at Zach’s face, he looked radiant, looking at her like she had hung up the fucking moon or something. 

 

She winked at him and he grinned.

 

Sunday, 2:30 p.m.

 

Sunday started with the sun shining high on the sky, something that surprised everyone since it was mid-september.

 

“Do we have any plans for today?” She heard Zach asked from where he was eating hawaiian pizza on her bed. 

 

“We didn’t, until literally ten seconds ago.” She said as she took a drag of her cigarette. “The boys from Delta Chi are playing soccer and they want us to come and watch, invited you to play along.”

 

She saw his eyes widen at that. “They want me to play? Why?”

 

“They heard you play sports at school, are counting on your abilities or something, I suppose.” She smiled when he laughed.

 

“They do realize that I play basketball, right?”

 

“So now you’re gonna tell me that you never played soccer?” She arched an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, sure, but it’s not really my favorite sport.”

 

“You’re gonna be fine.” She tossed her cigarette on the ashtray and joined him on the bed. “Besides, it’s just gonna be a bunch of drunk frat guys kicking a ball around and screaming everytime someone scores, no matter the team.”

 

“And what will you be doing, then?” He asked with a smirk.

 

“I’ll be on the side lines, laughing everytime one of those idiots falls down because they tried to pretend they’re Messi, or something.”

 

He laughed at her. “Won’t you be cheering for me?”

 

“I’ll always be cheering for you, babe.” She smiled. “Just have fun and get drunk.”

 

“Can’t get too drunk, have to go home later, remember?”

 

He looked sad at the prospect, she was too. Their weekend together, their safe heaven. She was having so much fun that she wished it would never end. 

 

“Yeah.” She answered, her eyes downcast. “Well, we should get ready, then.”

 

They got up and got dressed, making their way to the Delta Chi backyard where, surely, they had already set up a small field, marking the goals with empty vodka bottles and making the stands with chairs and coolers full of cheap beer.

 

“Bella!” Nick cheered. “We thought that we would have to go there and drag your asses down here.”

 

“Yeah, well, no need for that, we’re here.” She grinned.

 

“Man, I want him on my team!” Julien said when he took one good look at Zach. “Fuck, Bella, what have people been feeding the kids at high schools this days?”

 

“Fuck off, Julien.” She laughed as Zach awkwardly laughed beside her. “Go on then, he’s all yours.” 

 

Bella took a seat with her girls and the guys who were to lazy to play along. She picked up a beer and took a long sip, watching as the guys decided on how to differentiate the teams.

 

“Just take off the damn shirts, already!” Claire shouted and gave a delighted laugh when they actually started to take them off.

 

There was an uncharacteristic silence as Zach took off his own shirt, the girls with their eyes fixated on his naked torso. It was only broken when Nick gave one long whistle.

 

“This is fucking bullshit! No wonder Bella didn’t realized that he was sixteen.” He exclaimed and everyone laughed. “Shit, dude, you’re fucking ripped.”

 

Bella watched with a smirk from behind her sunglasses as Chase and Luke poked at his chest and biceps.

 

“Really, what the hell are people feeding kids this days?” Mike reiterated.

 

“Stop ogling my man and start the game, already.” She shouted and they laughed.

 

The game started, then. The boys running up and down the field. She didn’t really care about it. She cheered when someone scored and laughed when Luke fell down on his ass when he tried to kick and missed the ball. But what she really cared about was Zach. Running up and down the field, sweat glistening on his skin and running down his pecks, his hair falling down on his face.

 

“You know, it won’t be nice if you have an orgasm by my side just from looking at your boyfriend running around shirtless.” Linn remarked and Bella grinned.

 

“Fuck off, will you?” She said.

 

“Just saying.” She laughed.

 

The game went on for a few more minutes, eventually it was over, the boys prefering to get drunk instead of running.

 

She smiled, taking a drag from her cigarette, and looked at the boys congratulating Zach on the game and high fiving him, giving slaps on the back that looked like they might hurt, but Zach was all smiles at the lot of them.

 

“Not really sure about soccer, huh?” She smirked and he let out a delighted laugh. “You were fucking great.”

 

“Congratulations kiss?” He asked and she widened her eyes, pointing one finger at him.

 

“You stay away from me, Zachary, I swear to God.” She threatened. 

 

When all he did was grin at her and open his arms, she did the only reasonable thing, she bolted.

 

Bella runned from him, hiding behind the guys that didn’t play, all they did was laugh at her and, the fucking traitors, hold her by her arms. 

 

“I hate you all.” She declared when Zach came and hugged her, spinning her on the air. 

 

She laughed, her hands resting on his shoulders, her feet not even touching the ground.

 

“Gotcha.” He whispered with a smile and she laughed, leaning down to kiss him.

 

They broke up to the sounds of whoops and hollerings from the people around them, laughing the entire time.

 

Friday, 5:30 p.m.

 

“Claire!” Bella called as she runned down the stairs of the house, finding Claire, Linn, Chase, Luke and a few others, sitting around on the living room. “How do I look?” She asked.

 

“Like a slutty Kardashian.” Bella rolled her eyes.

 

“You didn’t even look at me.”

 

“Yeah, but everytime you ask me that, you’re looking for that answer.”

 

“Well, not this time, c’mon, I need your help.” She snapped and Claire looked at her, whistling.

 

“Fucking hell, Bella. I didn’t know that we were going out.”

 

“Shit, is this too much?” She asked, looking down to her black dress, it reached the middle of her tighs and it was very tight, in her defence, she was wearing a denim jacket and those weren’t her best shoes.

 

“Why are you even dressed like that?” Linn asked.

 

“I’m going to see Zach play.” She confessed and groaned when they laughed.

 

“You’re dressed like that for a high school basketball game?” Chase asked.

 

“There’s a party afterwards.” She explained. “Besides, it’s the first time his friends are actually meeting me, I have to look hot.”

 

“Right, do you actually need the heels?” Claire asked and Bella frowned.

 

“They’re not actual heels. They’re boots, vintage, I got them on Etsy.”

 

“Sure, Lara Jean.” Linn said and Bella tossed a pillow on her head. 

 

“So, it’s fine?”

 

“You look hot, babe.” Claire conceded.

 

“Bra or no bra?” She checked, even though she already knew the answer.

 

“Never a bra!” Linn declared and Bella laughed.

 

“’Kay, I’m going, then.” 

 

“Don’t forget to buy them all ice-cream!” Chase screamed at her retreating back. She didn’t deign him with an answer, she did gave him the finger, though.

 

As she parked her car in front of Liberty High, Bella sighed. She couldn’t remember the last time that she was even near a High School, never really needed a reason to go back.

 

She checked her lipstick on the mirror and finished her cigarette, tossing it out of the window. 

 

She sighed, grabbing her purse, and making her way into the gym.

 

She got a few looks as she made her way to the stands. She smirked, she wasn’t ashamed of how she looked, was rather proud of it. She knew she was hot, in a mix of Scarlett Johansson and Gal Gadot kind of way, according to a very high Luke.

 

She tossed her long, wavy brown hair behind her shoulder and found a seat on the middle of the stands.

 

She was just contemplating going back outside for another smoke when the blonde kid from Walmart sat down beside her, flanked by a girl and another guy.

 

“Hey, you looked lonely and kind of lost, so we thought that we could keep you company.” He greeted and she smiled.

 

“Thanks, I’ve been to tons of tailgates and games, but I can’t remember the last time that I attended a High School one.” She smiled and they laughed. “Besides, it wasn’t that big of a deal in my old school.”

 

“Yeah, Liberty is really big on sports.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m Alex. These are Clay and Hannah.”

 

“Hi, I’m Bella.” She greeted.

 

Bella looked at the girl, Hannah. She was Zach’s first girlfriend, according to him. She was cute, Bella guessed, looked really sweet.

 

She was dragged out of her thoughts when the players got on the court to an uproar from the stands. She immediately found Zach, towering over the others.

 

She cheered for him and waved when he found her on the crowd, his face splitting on a big grin. 

 

She saw one of the kids, she recognized him from WalMart, too, clap him on the back and say something to him that made him laugh and roll his eyes.

 

The game started then. And Bella was captivated by the way that Zach runned up and down the court, making shot after shot.

 

“Zach’s on fire, today!” Clay laughed as he clapped and Bella cheered so loud that she tought it was impossible for him not to hear her over all the other shouts.

 

The game ended on 72 to 33 for Liberty and Bella’s cheeks hurted from smiling too much.

 

She watched as the team jumped together and celebrated, clapping Zach on the back and laughing. 

 

“They will be awhile, we should wait outside for them.” Alex said and Bella nodded.

 

She could use a cigarette.

 

As everyone clapped him on the back and shouted on their way to the dressing rooms, Zach laughed.

 

“Fuck, Dempsey, trying to impress someone out there?” Willem said and clapped him on the back.

 

He only laughed and made his way to the showers, as he got out, he heard someone whistle so he turned around to face them.

 

“Must be one hell of a girl, eh, Zach, to leave you with those marks.” 

 

He groaned as they laughed. 

 

He told his mother he would be over at Jeff’s studying last night, but actually went to meet up with Bella at the house and they had a great time, maybe got a bit carried away. 

 

He knew for a fact that he had a few scratches down his back and a trail of marks and love bites that followed a pretty obvious path.

 

“Fuck off, yeah.” He laughed as he put on his shirt.

 

“Did you see the girl on the black dress on the stands?” Someone said and he pretended not to pay attention.

 

“Fucking hot, was cheering for Dempsey, though. Friend of yours?”

 

“Something like that, yeah.” He answered with a small smile, Justin chuckling at his side.

 

He had to be careful on how much he thought about Bella on that tight, black dress. She looked absolutely amazing. He knew, too, that under that dress she was wearing no bra and just some lacy panties, like she usually did. Fuck, maybe he could convince her on forgoing the party and going back to the Sorority House. 

 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked around, he was the last one on the dressing room. Had Justin said something when he left? He couldn’t remember.

 

He made his way outside, only to find Bella leaning back on her BMW, smoking a cigarette and staring intently at her phone.

 

“Hey, there.” He greeted and she looked at him with a bright smile.

 

“Hey, babe, you were fucking great.” She laughed and he looked around, they were the last ones there, so he took a step forward and trapped her against the car.

 

“You look fucking great.” He said and she smirked.

 

“Yeah?” She said and licked her lips. “Put this on specially for you, had a feeling I would be a bit hot after watching you play.”

 

He smirked, then, running his hand down her side and grabbing her waist. “No bra, I see.”

 

“Yeah.” She laughed, and fixed him with a look. “Something else is missing as well.” 

 

He looked at her for a moment and his eyes widened when all she did was smirk up at him. “Fuck, Bella, let’s go back to the house, yeah? No need to go to the party.” He groaned.

 

“No fucking way.” She laughed and pushed him back, quickly pecking his lips. “I got myself all pretty just to meet your friends, we’re going.” She looked around then. “Where’s your car, anyway?”

 

“Got a ride with Jeff, I knew you would drive, so...” He trailed off and she smiled, tossing him her keys.

 

“Well, let’s go, then, babe.”

 

She laughed when he quickly leaned forward, stealing another kiss and lightly slapping her butt.

 

They got into the car and Ariana Grande started playing.

 

He put his hand on her thigh and she smirked, it turned into a grin when she felt his hand trailing the hem of her dress, she slapped it away when it slipped under the hem.

 

“Watch the road, babe.” She said and he huffed.

 

When she thought that he was concentrated, she put her own hand behind his neck, scratching lightly at the hair there.

 

She leaned over to his seat and put her other hand on his leg, her lips kissing his neck.

 

“You know, I’m pretty sure this is the opposite of what you just told me to do.

 

Bella laughed and lightly bit his earlobe.

 

“Well, then, you’ll just have to try your best.” She whispered.

 

She kept teasing him until he stopped the car in front of a packed house.

 

She sat back down on her own seat, and sighed.

 

“Guess we’ll have to stop.”

 

Zach laughed and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

 

“Why are you freaking out? It’s just a bunch of high school kids getting drunk on cheap booze.” He stated and she gave him a short laugh.

 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking of how much I’ll stand out, it’s all.”

 

“Like I stand out all of the time when I’m over at the house?” He asked and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Right, let’s go, then.” She said and quickly kissed him, climbing out of the car and adjusting her dress.

 

He got out and stopped at her side, hugging her by her waist. “Don’t worry, yeah, it’s gonna be just fine. Everyone is going to go crazy over my hot sorority girlfriend.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” She laughed and took a deep breath.

 

He took her hand and they made their way up to the house.

 

Bella smirked as she realized the looks they were receiving before they even got to the front door. As soon as they walked in, though, Bella got hit with the shouts of a bunch of kids congratulating Zach on the game.

 

She was content to watch him bask on the praises, but she noticed how he gripped her hand just a little bit tighter.

 

They made their way to a group of teenagers standing near the glass doors that lead outside and they all greeted Zach with the same enthusiasm.

 

“So, guys,” He started when he realized how his friends kept shooting her looks and grinning. “This is Bella.”

 

“Hot sorority girl.” One of the girls greeted with a wide grin and Bella laughed. “I’m Jess, welcome to my house.”

 

“Hi.” She smiled and looked at the small group.

 

“This is Jess’ girlfriend Sheri, Justin and Alex, Jeff and Scott and Clay and Hannah.” He pointed to each one of them and Bella smiled.

 

“It’s nice to put faces to the names.” She smiled and they laughed.

 

“Want anything to drink, love?” He asked her and she nodded.

 

“Jack and coke?” She decided and he laughed.

 

“Cheap vodka and even cheaper beer, love.” Of course.

 

“Vodka, then.” She said and he nodded, pecking her lips and going in the direction of what she supposed was the kitchen.

 

“So, how did you guys even met?” Justin asked and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“He didn’t tell you?” She asked and they shook their heads.

 

“He was at a party at my Sorority with his cousin. First of the term.” She said and they laughed. “Told me he was a fresher.”

 

“Zach at an Uni party.” Jeff said and grinned. “Never thought I see that day.”

 

Bella had to laugh at their wide eyes.

 

“How is living in a Sorority, anyway?” Jess asked and, at that time, Bella was the one who laughed.

 

“It’s nice, yeah. We basically get drunk and overly high together and have barbecues with the guys from one of the Frats.”

 

“Sounds like the dream.” Sheri laughed and Bella shrugged.

 

“Here you go.” Zach appeared at her side and she smiled.

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

Eventually, the guys started talking about the game, more than one person coming to congratulate Zach on it. 

 

Bella stood by his side through all of it. Not like she had much choice, though. The girls were talking about someone who was hooking up with another someone and the boys were talking sports. It was time, Bella decided, to go for a smoke.

 

“I’m going for a smoke, yeah, babe?” She told him and he nodded with a bright smile.

 

She made her way outside, near a tree, where she could see everyone getting drunk and laughing, a few of the kids making out and dancing. Bella had to laugh around her cigarette. 

 

“Are you okay?” She heard a voice from her side and turned to see Jess and Sheri approaching her.

 

“I’m fine, yeah.” Bella smiled. “Just needed a break.”

 

“I didn’t peg you for someone who wasn’t used to parties.” Jess laughed and Bella took a drag.

 

“I am, yeah, just, it has been awhile since I was at a high school party, bit different.”

 

“I bet.” Sheri smiled. “Look, we just wanted to tell you, we all knew that there was something going on with Zach. The boys said that he was a bit closed off lately. But he has been smiling a lot more ever since this thing started between you guys.”

 

Bella smiled and took another drag. “I’m glad to hear it.” She looked at them and laughed. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Jess laughed and looked at Bella with her head tilted to the side. “It’s just that you’re different from the girls that Zach usually goes out with.”

 

At that, Bella raised her eyebrow. “He used to go out with many girls, then?”

 

“Not really. He and Hannah were a thing for a couple of weeks and then, after that, he hooked up with a few girls, mostly the girls from the cheer squad, I guess.” She said and then looked guilty. “He’s going to kill me for telling you that.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Bella laughed. “I knew about Hannah and I’m not really surprised about the other girls.” Her smile turned a bit conspiratorial then. “I figured that he knew his way around when we first hooked up.”

 

Jess widened her eyes, then. “No way!” 

 

“Who would have thought, Zach Dempsey, great in bed.” Sheri smirked and Bella laughed.

 

“I think that just about everyone thought that.” Jess laughed and Bella grinned.

 

“Maybe he ends up killing me for telling you guys that.”

 

“Somehow, I think that he’ll be pleased.” Jess laughed and Bella grinned.

 

Bella looked at him, he was on the other end of the backyard, playing a game of beer-pong, she smiled.

 

“You seem like you really care about him.” Sheri said and Bella smiled.

 

“He truly is something special.” She said and tossed her finished cigarette on a nearby pot.

 

“You know, Zach really appreciate you guys.” She said looking at the two girls.

 

She was just about to say something more when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her middle and a kiss was placed to her cheek.

 

“What do I appreciate? Is it you? I do appreciate you, darling.” He said with a serious face, as serious as he could be when he was halfway drunk.

 

“You better.” She said with a big smile and turned to give him a proper kiss.

 

“You guys are really cute.” She heard Jess say and turned back around to smile at her.

 

“Don’t say that! She keeps calling me that but I’m not really cute.” He told the girls with a pout and they laughed.

 

“You keep telling yourself that, babe.” Bella said and patted his chest.

 

“I think that we need new drinks, don’t you, Jess?” Sheri said and Jess nodded very enthusiastically and off they were.

 

“I’m not cute, right? I’m manly.” He frowned and she laughed.

 

“Very manly, babe.” She said and he gave her a bright grin.

 

“So, what’re you thinking about the party?”

 

“It’s... different.” She settled and he laughed, his arms secure around her waist.

 

“It is, yeah.” He agreed, his smile softening. “Thank you for coming with me.”

 

“Of course I came, love.” She said, one of her hands caressing his cheek. “I told you this once, we need to communicate about everything. If you want something, you just have to tell me and I’ll do the same. Then we’ll talk and we decide on what to do.”

 

“That sounds really nice.” His smile turned into a grin then. “Everyone has been asking me how come I scored a hot sorority girl.”

 

“Yeah?” She laughed. “How come they know I’m a sorority girl?”

 

He rolled his eyes at that. “Justin is a fucking gossip.” He laughed. “Besides, someone found your Instagram and now everyone knows how old you are and that you look super hot on a bikini.”

 

“Oh, now, that’s good news.” She drawled and he threw his head back laughing.

 

“So, do you wanna tell me why Jess and Sheri were ogling me when I got here?” He asked and she gave him an apologetic smile.

 

“So, about that,” She started.

 

“What did you do?” He raised one eyebrow.

 

“I may have let it slip that I could tell that you knew your way around when we first hooked up.”

 

“What?” He laughed and then groaned. “They’ll never let me live it down.”

 

“Like it’s a big problem that they know that you’re great in bed.” She teased and he laughed.

 

“Well, not exactly a problem.” He conceded and she laughed, leaning up and kissing him. “You think that I’m great in bed?” He smirked.

 

It was her turn to laugh. She leaned up and kissed him.

 

“You know, you look really hot in a varsity jacket.” She said and he smirked.

 

“Yeah?” He asked and she nodded. “Wanna go home?”

 

She looked up at him and gave him a lewd smirk. “I do, yeah.”

 

He pulled her by the hand and she laughed as he quickly said his goodbyes to his friends and in no time they were inside her car, driving back to her house.

 

The atmosphere inside her BMW was tense. Like a wire ready to snap. Loaded with heavy side looks and lewd smirks.

 

Annie Lennox’s voice echoed around the small space. Bella could feel the achords thrumming through her body. 

 

She leant her head back on the seat and eyed Zach. His hand gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. His arms bulging under the sleeves of his jacket. His jaw was set and his eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

 

Bella licked her lips and grabbed his right hand, placing it on the top of her thigh.

 

He exhaled and side-eyed her. “What are you doing, baby?”

 

Bella bit her lip at the pet name, something inisde of her stirring.

 

She said nothing, only placed her hand on top of his, forcing it to slid beneath her dress.

 

Zach licked his lips and took charge. His hand sliding up her leg, bunching up her tight dress as he went. He stopped, but only for a second when he reached the top of her thigh.

 

“Go on.” She whispered.

 

He gripped her leg firmly, spreading them and sliding his fingers up and down her folds, lightly dipping it inside of her.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet already.” He growled. “So wet for me, aren’t you baby?”

 

She nodded and he pressed against her clit. “Aren’t you?”

 

“Fuck. Yeah.” She panted. “So wet for you.”

 

His fingers pressed harder and deeper inside of her, properly penetrating her. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby, just the way you like it.”

 

She groaned, her head firmly pressed on the seat, her eyes half-lidded.

 

She was almost there, about to reach her clímax, when they got to the house.

 

“Guess we’ll have to stop, baby, just a for a little bit.” He said, his voice rough, when he leaned in and kissed her neck, his fingers moving quickly. “Unless you can hurry up, huh? Think you can do that for me?”

 

“Fuck Zach.” She moaned as he bit her earlobe, her hand gripping his thigh firmly, the other gripping his hair. “I’m almost there.”

 

“C’mon, then.” He whispered, his lips trailing up and down her neck.

 

She quickly turned her head and caught his lips with hers when she felt the familiar warmth on her belly. She bit his lip when she came, a deep groan escaping his throat as he felt her spilling on his hand.

 

Her eyes were half-lidded when she looked at him and she smirked when he offered her his hand.

 

She took each one of his fingers into her mouth and licked it clean and she watched as his eyes got darker and darker.

 

“I think that we should go up to your room, like, now.” He said, his voice almost a growl and she grinned.

 

They got out of the car and Bella noticed that the lights were out on the House. They quickly made their way up the stairs and she was thankful that no one bumped into them on their way up, considering that they were so dishevealed.

 

As soon as the door of her room closed, Zach had her pressed against it.

 

She made quick work of taking off his jacket and his shirt and he did the same with her denim jacket, tossing it somewhere behind them. They kissed then, his arms going under her ass, urging her to jump.

 

She did. She jumped and he caught her, her legs immediately going around his waist.

 

They kissed. Filthly. It was rough. Hard. Quick. Messy.

 

Zach started to walk them back to the bed, but Bella quickly pulled back, her hand gripping his hair.

 

“No, babe.” She said and saw his confused gaze. “Want you to fuck me here. Up against the wall.”

 

He moaned at her words. Zayn’s voice crooning on the back.

 

“Fuck, alright.” He nodded.

 

She reached inside of his pocket, where she knew was his wallet. She took it and took the condom inside it.

 

She unbuttoned his pants and lowered it just enough so she could take his member out of it.

 

Bella rolled the condom and he looked at her one more time.

 

“It’s okay.” She said and kissed him one more time, softer this time.

 

He entered her, then. Like that. With his pants half off and her dress bunched up on her waist.

 

She moaned when he penetrated her and Zach kissed her so her noises wouldn’t be so loud.

 

He moved then. Quick and hard. 

 

It was absolutely filthy. The way they fucked in the dark room, the only light coming from outisde. The only noises being her moans and his groans. Zayn’s voice playing from some bedroom down the hall.

 

His hands were gripping her ass tightly, his arms bulging with the effort of holding her up.

 

Zach looked at her. At this incredible girl. Her lips were bitten red and her lipstick was smudged. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back against the door. Her hair messy, her curls askew.

 

He moaned loudly when she bit her lip and leaned in so that he could kiss a trail from her neck to her earlobe, lightly biting it. He took great pride on the way her forehead scrunched and she whined.

 

Zach’s thrusts came with a groan each time and it made goosebumps rise all over Bella’s skin.

 

He leaned his forehead against hers, his lips barely touching hers. “I’m close, baby.” He whispered.

 

She fervently nodded. “I’m close too.”

 

With a few more thrusts, Zach crashed his lips with Bella’s. She came with a loud moan and he groaned at the feeling of her entrance clenching down on him.

 

Kissing her, was how he came.

 

They stayed like that, panting into each other’s mouths, for a few more minutes.

 

“Fucking hell, Bella! I know that he’s hot, but tone it the fuck down!” 

 

They looked at each other and laughed when they heard Claire’s loud voice screaming at them from the room next to hers. Loud agreements coming from the other girls.

 

“Oh, fuck off!” She screamed right back. “That was amazing.” She smiled as she said that. Her voice a low murmur.

 

He kissed her, gently. 

 

He pulled out and she whined at the empty feeling that washed over her.

 

She got back on her feet, his arms stabilizing her. 

 

“Are you good, love?” He asked. His voice so, so gentle.

 

Bella couldn’t help but smile. “I’m alright.”

 

1:30 a.m.

 

Bella was sitting on the windowsill, Zach’s henley covering her body, her hair up in a ponytail.

 

She was halfway done with her cigarette when she felt his presence behind her. His hands going around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

 

As he kissed her cheek, she smiled.

 

“I’m going to go downstairs and bring us some tea, yeah?”

 

“That would be amazing, babe.” She smiled up at him and he kissed her.

 

She watched him go and looked outside, to the moon.

 

She never thought that she would date someone younger than her. Never even thought that she would actually have feelings for someone that was supposed to be an one night stand.

 

She looked around her room. 

 

To her bedside table, where Zach’s English Lit’s textbook was placed, from that day that he came around just to do his homework and spend time with her. To her closet, where a few of his shirts were hanging and his favorite hoodie. To her bed, where the smell of his perfume was as strong as hers and it made her feel so safe and embraced. 

 

Zach entered her room once again, two mugs in hand. Her favorite light blue one and a chipped yellow one that he had claimed as his.

 

As she took it all in. As she looked at him. Looking content and sated, hair mussed and eyes soft and sleepy.

 

Bella realized.

 

She may as well admit it.

 

She was in love with Zachary Dempsey.

 

Bella smiled and took the mug.


End file.
